Champion of Order and Logic
by NeoAmon678
Summary: A new Devine Being had come to this World free of its Curse ready to Rebuild his Realm with the Help of a Rabbit
1. Chapter 1

**Champion ****of Order and Logic**

**Summary:I new Devine Being had come to this World free of its Curse ready to Rebuild his Realm with the Help of a Rabbit**

I have read some Danmachi Fanfiction and Crossover but saw only one for Elder Scrolls so I decided to make one with your Favorite Rabbit becoming a Champion for Jyggalag the Deadric Prince of Order, Logic and Determinism

_Speech_

**Chapter 1 **

A White Armored Man was walking around the City Orario looking for a Champion to help him creating a new Realm for himself after arriving in this Realm of Mundus after the Hero freed him of his Curse and let him lose once again he looked around for someone worthy to mold to his liking but till now nothing all this mortals don't have what it takes to be his champion none of the had the Spark that made Such Legends as the Hero Kvatch that bested him and became the New god of Madness or Talos a mortal that became a Divine being.

He was ready to return to his Hidedout an Old Abadoned Fort in the North of the City where he took residence in he was about to leave till he noticed a struggle behind him he turned and saw a young boy with white hair and red eyes that was thrown out of the small familiars house while the man spoke come back later weakling.

The Boy stood up and sighed and mumbled: _to himself that was the ninth time I was thrown out but I will not give I will become an adventure like I promised grandfather_".

The Man looked at the boy and felt his determination but he also deduced that a second reason was there too and while he was weak now he could become powerful later like many Heroes of legend that started as Prisoners, Thief or simply Peasants and he is desperate and easy to guide and follow his view of the world.

He smiled maybe he found his first Knight or Priest too help him reach his goal to create a new Realm of order he approached the Boy grabbed his shoulder and spoke to him" _I heard of your plight boy and offer you the Honor to join me as my first member"._

Bell was stunned silent and then become happy that this God wanted him to Join his Familia as his first member maybe he finally got lucky but something was strange the man didn't introduced himself what kind of God he was maybe that was just an imposter but he didn't had an alternative right now so he agreed.

He followed the Man outside of Orario to the Ruin of an old fort he followed him inside into a room that looked like it was the Barracks of the Garrison that lived here once after he joined his God at the table.

The armored Man began speaking" _Now that we are in the Safety of my base it's time to bestow my blessing onto you but be careful off who you tell my name I have many enemys and they will not hesitate to Attack to destroy me for good and will gladly kill everyone in their way for I am Jyggalag Deadric Prince Order, Logic and Determination_".

Before bell could say something he felt a burning sensation on his back as he received the Blessing it looked like a sword stuck in stone with a gear in the Background after it was completed he collapsed and slept till tomorrow.

**Dawn of the Next Day**

Bell awoke in his new bed and looked around to find his god till he heard something outside he got out of the bed and followed it the where it is coming from.

Jyggalag was outside swinging his sword to get back into shape and awaiting his first follower to join him to start his training in the Arts of combat he heard the door to their residence open and saw him coming out of it in his gear.

Jyggalag began speaking" _you are awake good time to show me what you got attack me to let me see where you are as I have deduced from my observing you aren't well trained otherwise you would have found a Group to join so my first job is to wipe you into shape and find the right Weapon for you to use lets go"._

With that said Bell took out his dagger and attacked him Jyggalag blocked it easily and punched him in the face knocking him back and that continued for a while till Jyggalag decided that it was enough and it would be a lot of work to turn him into a passable fighter by his standards and with that Bell torture Began

**One Month Later**

Bell was fighting at the seventh floor with his new weapon White Dragon it was what was called a guandao a staff with thick curved blade at the end he was killing some minor monsters till he heard the roar of a massive beast he turned around and saw a Minotaur.

It was already charging at him he jumped to the side and fired ice shard at his back to slow it down and one hit the Back of his leg piercing causing it to fall down like hammered into him by his Patron he got immediately for a killing by slicing its head off with its head gone it turned to ash and Bell could collect the Magic stones and the Horns it left behind that was enough for today he was getting tired for one day it was enough with that he left for the Surface.

Not noticing the Bystander that arrived a short moment after the Minotaur charged at him a girl with blonde hair and golden eyes appeared than at first she was stunned off the easy kill then she assumed that this an more experienced Adventurer then she turned around and left to join the rest of their group.

**Back Home now called Logica Domus**

The ruined Fort was slowly coming along his God started ordering Material for repairs as soon as possible and got to work while Bell was away Making Money his Lord was forging their base into a mighty Fortress he also build some strange Devices that Bell didn't understood something he called a Central Heating unit and he placed copper pipes under the floor and combined them together he called that system floor heating system also most of the walls where fixed and reinforced with Runes and some strange Crystals

He didn't even got half off that even will all the knowledge his God forced into him through reading his books on science and Engineering most was still not understandable for him but it was getting better he helped as much as he could mostly with the herb garden so that they would able to make their own potion ingrdients are cheaper than the Potions so it was better for them to make them themselves and same goes for Forging of gear his Master knew everything about it he even made his new Weapon be mixing carbon with steel to make something he called Damask Steel.

He was tired and Tomorrow he had to into town to search Recruits for the Familia and to make more money so they could expand faster his lord had big plans he planned to build not just a fortress more like a self-sustained village that would provide them with everything they need and could make money in more then one way.

But that was something for the Next day and the Future he took a bath and went to bed and maybe his lord will explain more of his past.

**Chapter End**

**This is just an idea that wasn't to let me go and you will why Jyggalad and how did he get first he is one if not the Most Powerful off all princes and he isn't used muchand second this will explained as the a Story continued **

**Hope you like and read review and give constructive critic for plot not just my grammar sucks it get old after the hundreds time I am working on it if you can do it better than do it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Champion ****of Order and Logic**

**Summary:I new Devine Being had come to this World free of its Curse ready to Rebuild his Realm with the Help of a Rabbit**

I have read some Danmachi Fanfiction and Crossover but saw only one for Elder Scrolls so I decided to make one with your Favorite Rabbit becoming a Champion for Jyggalag the Deadric Prince of Order, Logic and Determinism

_Speech_

Chapter 2

Streets of Orario Midday

Jyggalag was walking through the City Streets with a giant bag over his shoulder in the Direction of the Blue Pharmacy the Home of the Miach Familia he heard of the plight of the Group they had taken a massive loan from another Familia to save one of them and were struggling to survive and that was exactly what he needed yes he could brew the potion himself but he didn't have time to do everything and one thing he learned from his failure of conquering all of Oblivion and then Mundus was that even the most powerful one could be overwhelmed if he stood alone and that was a Mistake he wasn't making a second time.

**Blue Pharmacy**

Jyggalag entered building and looked around and saw the only member of the Familia Naaza Erisius a long brown haired girl with purple eyes he walked over to her and explained his reason for coming here and asked her to call her .

Naaza called Miach a man with long dark blue hair and dark blue eye came out of the Potion lab and invited his guest in to drink a cup of tea and discuss the offer he came here to prupose.

Jyggalag began the Conversation" _Miach ive come with a special offer that will benefit both off us greatly I know off your debt and you financial struggle because off it so I have come with this deal to you all Alchemy ingredients my Child brings home will belong to you to make potions and as exchange a small part of the one made with them of them Goes to for free and a 2,5 percent cut of all sales till the loan is paid off and after it will be 5 percent._

_Jyggalag continued "What do say I think it's a good offer and if you worry about quality I've brought a bag full of item for you to show that I am genuine take a look"._

Miach thought about the Offer after checking the Bag and making sure of the Quality of the goods and Studying the Contract carefully he was sure that his Colleague was genuine in his offer and he the cost reduction this would bring would allow him to pay the debt off faster and with that in mind he couldn't refuse the Offer.

He stared at his Collegue and Answered" _you won I agree to your term but why me you could have gone to other bigger Familias_ _like Dian Cecht"._

He got an answered that shocked him_"_ _ to what reason that guy would try to rob me in broad Daylight with a counter offer that I would gain nothing out off it and second you a more good natured then it good for you so you will honours this deal because you've got no choice and if you do not I can deal easily with you"._

This cold logic scared him and he understood why he choose him he wasn't a threat to him and could be dealt easily then he had no real footing to stand on beside his debt to Cecht that lost would piss him maybe off enough to kill this Man but that was all.

He sighed he felt he made a deal with the devil after seeing him leave then took the ingredientsto the lab to make potions out of them at the very least he now had a better chance at paying off the Debt and regain his freedom.

**Colosseum**

Bell was standing next to a dead Silverback he killed somehow a lot of the Monsters for the Festival escaped and caused Terror he killed a few of them and took the loot with him and started to make his way home till someone called out him but he ignored it and left till someone grabbed him at his arm he turned around saw a grey haired Girl in what seemed a green maid outfit she was good looking but his good had hammered into him to not trust most people.

_What do you want_?" he spoke a with an annoyed tone

Taken aback from such ah hostile tone she answered_" I am Syr Flova and wanted to thank you for saving me and wanted to invite you today to a free meal at the Hostess of Fertility"_she said and then ended it with a beautiful smile that would had most man eat out of her hand_ ._

But Bell after Training with his God was immune to such tricks and answered_" Maybe some other day I have things to do and I am tired after long day in the Dungeon and now this Fiasco with some fool that didn't do his job right with that_ said he left with takin a second look.

Syr was silent and didn't know what to think that was not normal even if he didn't have interest in her in any form at least the proposing off a free meal should he lured him into the Pub but this Boy simply blow her off like she didn't even mattered that had hurt her pride a lot.

Without both off them realizing another Person has been watching all the Goddess Freya leader of the Strongest Famila in Orario and was pissed that she missed this gem after seeing his otherworldly Transparent soul she wanted it but someone was faster than her and what was worse she didn't even know from where this Guy came from none did even hear off this God in heaven like he didn't belonged to this world and that worried her.

**Logica Domus a Week later**

Jyggalag was completing the repair of the last Wall his new Palace was mostly complete the Forges, Barracks and gardens for food and herbs now the only thing missing was people that used it.

Everything was working fine but one thing was worrying him the Skill his Champion had developed screamed trouble on world ending scale such people were only born when a threat began to rise that threatens it very survival and that was never good and Jyggalag could only hope that they has enough time before the Nightmare began.

With that thought in Mind he walked off into the city to recruit more followers and prepare them for the Threat that will come without a doubt and what was worse it would come soon if Bells growth was anything to go by.

**Chapter end**

**So good bad leave revies with constructive critic**

**Not a long chapter I Know but I try to go a bit faster in this Fanfiction **


End file.
